Seeds may be treated (e.g., coated) for many reasons prior to being sold to a grower. The treatment process often results in undesirable side effects, and dealing with these effects often slows down the processing of the seeds, costing agricultural companies that are producing the seeds for commercial sale significant time and money.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method for processing seeds following treatment that allows the seeds to be prepared for end use in an expedited, efficient, and less costly manner.